Boundary Interface Prime Field Device
Boundary Interface Prime Field Devices, or BIPFD, are artificially made beings in the Blazblue game series. Originally designed to explore the other side of the Boundary (as humans can not survive on the other side), they were created by Relius Clover and Yūki Terumi. When the original prime field device was sent to the heart of the Boundary, it gained a soul and also became the Eye of the Azure, becoming godlike. The humans feared this, so they tried to eliminate it, but failed in doing so. They then decided to seal it away in the deepest part of the Boundary. The humans then proceeded to create copies of the original prime field device, known as murakumo units, to try and harness the power of the Azure. As soon as one returned from the Boundary, its emotions would be sealed, turning it into a weapon that could be controlled. According to Shūichirō Ayatsuki's logs, the 'original unit' was said to be recovered from the Alucard family, a clan of vampires. Murakumo The murakumo units are special types of Boundary Interface Prime Field Devices that use the Nox Nyctores, Lux Sanctus: Murakumo. The Murakumo Units were created after the First War of Ars Magus as anti-god core units. Their original purpose are as BIPFDs used in order to explore the other side of the Boundary, since humans can't survive on the other side. Murakumo units were made as a result of the first BIPFD (having gained a soul and became the Eye of the Azure) becoming godlike. After this incident, from fearing what the BIPFD could do, they sealed it deep inside the Boundary. They then decided to create copies of the Prime Field Device and as soon as one returned from the Boundary, its emotions would be sealed, turning it into a weapon that could be controlled. As of now only thirteen have been created, and only three are known. Lambda-11 is an imitation murakumo unit, relying on her Idea Engine to substitute for the nox nyctores. Mu-12's first tempering was interrupted by a blast from the nox nyctores, Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi, which destroyed the 5th hierarchical city of Ibukido, and was deemed a failure. Mu-12 was later tempered again and gained the true Azure and became something better than a murakumo unit, named Kusanagi, the Sword of the Godslayer. Nu-13 was forged at the bottom of the Sheol Gate and became something of a success but only has the false Azure. According to both Ragna and Nu, Ragna had "killed" two murakumo units before meeting her. Murakumo Units seem to be able to enter a white void inside their minds with them only wearing a white robe as seen in Calamity Trigger with Noel and Nu. It is worth noting that in Makoto Nanaya's arcade ending in Continuum Shift II, Hazama sent Makoto to Ikaruga where she found the other failed dormant units. As of now, only thirteen have been created, and only three are known. Two Murakumo units were killed by Ragna the Bloodedge before the events of Calamity Trigger, this means that out of the thirteen units, at least four of them have been eliminated (or in Mu-12's case, she became Noel Vermillion). Murakumo units' names come from the greek alphabet, this means that the full list of units should be: *Alpha-01 *Beta-02 *Gamma-03 *Delta-04 *Epsilon-05 *Zeta-06 *Eta-07 *Theta-08 *Iota-09 *Kappa-10 *Lambda-11 *Mu-12 *Nu-13 Lambda.png|Lambda-11. Mu.png|Mu-12. Nu.png|Nu-13. Category:Humanoids Category:Blazblue Universe Category:Sapient Beings Category:DD Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Urban Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Artificial Creatures